


Gotham is tired of your shit

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Gotham citizens get sick of the joker - i.e. citizens murder the Joker because he deserves to die.
Kudos: 12





	Gotham is tired of your shit

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Batman, D.C. comics do.

Let's imagine a world where Gotham gets sick and tired of the Joker. More than 100 people witnessed the crime and won't tell the Gotham Police who shot the Joker. The Joker got hit more than 57 times and by 5 different guns. As to what happens that day, it's pretty simple. Gothamites were sick of tired of the Joker playing too many damn times in the city. Sure, Gotham has way too many rogues running around and fucking up the city, but the thing about the Joker, he hurts and bleeds the city too many damn time. Too many Gothamites' lives have been ruined, too many died or gunned down by this madman. And his reign of terror is over. It's not like Gothamites can believe in the justice system - too many times, the Joker goes to Arkham. Instead of being locked up, he's allowed out as many times. No one faults The Batman, the vigilante that runs around the city at night trying to get the rogue gallery locked up. But when it comes to the Joker, too many Gothamites wondered when he can die. 

And the day happens - there's no memo, just an idea, a tweet, discussion online regarding end the Joker, but all those people who tweeted or were on the discussion boards that day had alibis. It's just one of those cases that everyone knows that Gotham's citizens murdered the Joker but that no talked about because, in the end, the Joker deserved to die. It was a justifiable homicide. Or so the Gothamite citizens have thought. 

And on that day, The Batman has wept to wonder why his city could commit such a heinous crime.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the comments and kudos!


End file.
